Do not be scared of me
by NorthenHourglass
Summary: four years since the pictoians threatened and nearly destroyed earth. Earth is once again threatened but this time it's a threat to the countries them selves and when Mexico is found dead, the countries are hurled into Action. Flames aren't nice forgive Grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language (Ratings may change) Contains my OC
1. Chapter 1

Back in 2009 a race called the Pictonian arrived on earth. And in there wake opened up a door to earth that had never been earth, the chance of intergalactic war-fare. Earth is under threat once again.

"DUDE'S OKAY LIKE SERIOUS NOW WE HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION THIS TIME!" America's loud brash voice shook the room. France and England ignored him and continued to spur bitter words at each other, Germany was yelling at the cowering Italy. China was bellowing in his high voice at Russia who had his eyes closed hands on either side of Japans shoulders. Japan was shriving and muttering to himself

"Well… that didn't work" America said mainly to him self and alos to the shy quiet Canadian sitting beside him. Canada looked up from his bears head and then looked at the chaos rained table

"You'd think that after defeating the Pictos together things would've changed… we'd be you know. Not fighting as much." America sighed Canada shrugged and muttered something inaudible into his bears fur "What was that Mattie I couldn't here you over the sound of my awesomeness!" He declared laughing; Canada frowned at looked up at his older brother.

"W-Well… W-What did you expect… Where… Where nations after all." Canada muttered America frowned.

"I know what I am, You're a Nation, Brittan's a nation, yea were all nations. But what has that got to do with anything, we have a problem at hand.

"Oh yea? Like what besides you're economy plummeting, you basically fell of the cliff Alfred." Canada muttered

"No it's not about me THAT'S THE POINT!" America bellowed at Canada, that statement made the other nations look around at the fuming American, and the slightly shocked Canadian.

"Wait… You called a meeting at you place…" England began pushing France Away from him a little

"But the meeting isn't about you?.. Who the hell are you? Where's America" England snapped, America gave his signature loud laugh.

"I'm right here, but since it's my job to be the hero I have to tell you that… Cana" America looked down at his little brother concerned, everyone was silent as a first.

"Mexico's gone." A couple of the other nations looked confused and looked at each other Italy's jacket was let go and he fell to the ground.

"What do you mean gone? Mexico? Zhe's mizing? Iz that what you mean?" France piped up, Mexico Canada's and Americas Older sister wasn't very popular and her and a Amercia tended to but heads

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOU'RE SISTER!" England yelled at America who shook his head.

"I didn't do anything… and I mean gone. She's dead." America muttered, Canada's eyes widened and he stood up

"What?! You can't kill Countries! Stop fibbing America!" England spat, America's eyes flashed dangourously.

"She's not the only one; we've been getting distress signals and four wills from other countries as well for about two months now." America hissed at his former caretaker, England bit his lip rage pooling in those emerald eyes

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TILL NOW! You can't even kill a country!" England spat, Russia lifted his hands from Japans shoulders and turned to the rest of the countries

"Actually as a Mater of fact you can." Russia declared his childish unnerving smile playing at his mouth.

"Oh really! And why haven't anyone else ever heard of it?" England yelled, Russia approached England the smile still plaguing him.

"You have. America all of us, Since we are countries we change but what happens?" Russia declared.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Communist," England yelled backing up as Russia approached him

"Well I will use… hmm… China." Russia gestured at the long black haired nation, who swallowed.

"What about me Aru?" China asked, not coming any farther to come near Russia.

"Well over the years what have you been, you've been china right but what were you before "China"" Russia smirked eyes closed smiling, creepily

"W-Well I was the Great Chinese Empire." China stuttered, Russia nodded,

"And now?"

"Well I'm the peoples republic of china!" China snapped, Russia nodded

"Yes but over the time you've changed da?" Russia said in his cute voice,

"Well yes I have but what does this have to do with kill of countries?" China muttered his brown amber eyes diverting from the creepily smiling Communist.

"Easy. You have killed countries, China killed the Great Chinese's Empire, and became peoples republic of China, it's as simple as that, when we become or go under a new law and name, we kill the last empire of us, we kill our selves. I have done it, going from te soviet Union to Russia. You follov da?" Russia smiled, England swallowed.

"Are you saying that Mexico jus ran out of people to become." England hissed, Russia smiled

"Nyet you miss understand Mother Russia, You see I'm saying that's how countries usually die, and they just run out of things to become. It usually happens after a empire is conquered, because they have no other person to become, except one with the other country. So what I'm saying is that Mexico didn't die like that, she died like a normal human. In other words someone has figured out how to kill the countries and us as the most powerful countries need to figure out who or what has done this And I know someone we can talk to... Vell" Russia declared, there was a murmur around the other countries

"Never! I am not working with the communist!" America spat turning his back "I'm way to awesome for this, I'm the hero on my own and don't take orders from side kicks!" America declared

"I must agree with America we don't even have a head way for this one, at least the fight with the Pictos we knew what was attacking us. And this time it's on a personal level no humans have dies yet." England muttered, Canada stood up a little flustered clutching the bear to him,

"I'll come and meet you're friend…" Canada whimpered, America looked appalled at the slightly taller nation.

"Wait! **YOU'VE CORUPTED MY BROTHER**!" America spat at the Russian whose eyes shot daggers at the socialistic nation

"I have done nothing of the sort." Russia muttered, Germany looked down at the Amber eyed Italian.

"I can not believe I am saying this, but Russia is right. We need to find whatever it is as a group last time when the picto's attacked we had no chance as a single nation but all lived at a hole." Germany looked down at Italy

"Ci! I agree with Germany!" Italy piped up the cat that had idly appeared out of no where sat atop his head let out a mew

"Well we 'ave no heading… and thiz zeams like a good way to zart, If thiz iz a zeed fur war, then I want to be prepared." France piped up, Japan nodded, and in the middle of the room between Russia, Italy, Japan, France, Germany and Canada and the other side of the room England and America. China swallowed

"Well… Russia does make a good point. But we don't know who this person even is… so I propose that we all go to see Russia's friend and decide from there what to do haha…ha!" china laughed nervously

"So... Who's you're friend?"

**Thanks for reading, and reviews and comments are awesome and welcome thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. Really cold.

"D-Damn! Damn it Russia how can you live in this Weather!" America whined his bomber jacket not doing much to shield himself from the cold of Russia, all of the other nations other then Canada where shivering in one way or another, Russia seamed unaffected

"You get used to it." Russia growled, they stood in front of a grand cottage like house, in a blizzard, in mid December, in the middle for Russia. Russia growled and walked away to go behind the appealingly empty house, Italy stepped up to the house and knocked twice there was a loud bustling noise from the other side of the door,

"Oh I'm sorry" It was a girls voice coming from the other side of the door, as the grand wooden door spiraled open reviling a young woman. "So sorry, I couldn't here you all very well at al…Oh um hello?" the girl stopped and stared at the United Nations confused.

"Y-You're Russia's friend!?" England belted out, the girls eyes lit up and she looked around.

"Russia? Really, that means you're all the UN!" Russia came back around the corner and the two scary frost bitten nations locked eyes

"Siberia!"

"Soviet!" The young girl flew at Russia hugging him tight he smiled and hugged her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" England spat, the two nations broke apart, and the girl Sibera smiled happily

"Everyone, this is my adopted sister Siberia" Russia declared, Siberia smiled. She was very pretty, long silver blonde hair, reaching down around her slim waist, a tight fitting purple double breasted coat, with fur hem and a scarf that matched Russia's she had a purple eye that matched Russia's and one that looked a lot more ice blue then purple and high fur coated boots.

"Everyone come inside you must be freezing." She declared walking back up the stairs to her house as the UN followed, England continued to gawk at the pretty Russian girl

"Good to see you again Canada" She smiled at the pale blonde haired Canadian, who was the first up the stairs to the house, he nodded and smiled, entering the house.

"Guten Tag Mr. Germany" She smiled holding out a gloved hand to the blue eyed Nation who took it and they shook firmly, continuing to keep a grin plastered to her face. One after another the countries entered her house leaving only two other Nations outside. England and Brittan.

"Are you two going to come inside or just stand out here with you're mouths open like frogs?" She smiled; England shook his head and approached the stairs climbing them cautiously She continued to hold the door open for a the rainy Nation who instead of going inside walked staright up to her and looked her in the eye, she blinked a couple of times.

"You're Siberia?" He asked. The girl looked startled and confused

"W-Why yes… Yes I am, and you are the great Brittan Empire da?" She asked him, he blushed and turned his head away, when America let out a burst of laughter.

"PFFFT not anymore he's not since I left, cause I'm the hero, and he's nothing without me!" America bellowed. Laughing, another large gust of wind made him shuttered the house rocking back and forth

"I'm surprised America shouldn't you be grieving for you're sister?" America looked away, a little disappointed.

"Yea… but I… Never mind. Can I still come in; my ass is freezing out here!" He yelled

Siberia nodded and let both the United States and England into her house.

"So what do you need help with?" Siberia had reappeared; she had been in the kitchen getting everyone drinks.

"Four countries have been killed in the last five weeks and we need to figure out who, or why this is happening." America declared.

"Actully Four countries haven't died." She declared sitting down at a pale white chair taking a sip from the hot mug she was holding

"Really that's good! So we don't need to…" America had bounded from his chair, Siberia scoffed and cut him of

"No Four haven't sixteen have." The room froze,

"S-Sixteen?! Sixteen countries have been killed!" England yelled

"Yup. Sixteen, all of them small nations that maybe you forget about, countries… that I hate to say it but I will anyways that were all females!" Siberia growled England who was sitting uncomfortably close to France, looked up from his tea cup

"Who else died? And why hasn't the UN been contacted about it!" England spat, Siberia's eyes snapped open, and even though in the grand fireplace a fire roared the room temperature dropped

So she is related to Russia.

"Because theses Nations know that even if they contacted you! You wouldn't help them! You would be to busy bickering amongst yourselves like spoiled children! Mexico contacted her brother because she wanted to say goodbye!" Siberia snapped, England fell silent and looked into his cut, the rest of the UN looked uneasy "they contacted other small nations. Nations that would care and would help, not going to you because you can barely take care of you're selves!" Siberia spat,

"You zpeak vevry 'arshly Mademoiselle, but answer zhis 'oo else is no lounger among us?" France asked, She looked at the flirtation Nation coldly, and reached into her pocket drawing out a small not book and opening it turning it to a page.

"Madagascar, 5:42 east African time. A grand light burst from the sky, enveloping us, only in the last seconds left of my life and that life of my country, I send this to you, help the others. Good bye. That was last we heard from her and since then according to the space station the country has since disappeared ceasing to exist." Siberia read from the Journal

"Czechoslovakia, 2:45 Central European Time. A light comes from the sky, and takes my land, like Once I feared of the Germans, we pray silently and hope for the best that's all we can do. Sbohem" Siberia read out loud, England and Germany looked at each other, America was biting his lip

"I think… I think we get it" America Growled

"and Mexico, 7:56 Central Time zone. We have nothing left and is left at the edge of the border, I will send Brother a final note to say good bye, He has to save other countries, and save the world he is the hero after all… Good bye." Siberia looked up, Americas fist was clenched tears blooming on the side of his cheeks

"BASTARDS!" America screeched collapsing to the ground; England dropped his tea and dove down catching America in his arms.

"What do we do… they whatever they are… can kill us, what do we do, we don't even know what the are! We don't know what were up against." China declared

"Ci. What do we do? Doutui?" Italy whimpered clinging to Germany.

"We will fight back… Together…" Germany held out his hand to Italy who took it and offered his hand to England, then England to America, America to France, France to China, China to Japan, and Japan to Russia.

"So we will fight Together right?" Italy asked

"Ja. Together, we'll stay together." Germany said. China had a distressed look on his face as they all broke hands and sat down, China remained standing.

"What are we supposed to do now? From what I've understood, this thing can kill countries by sending it into the sea or devouring it, we know that it seams to be going after the smaller nations first, so that means that us the more powerful nations aren't going to be in danger for at least another week, so we need to figure out a safe place to go and find out what this thing is." China declared, Siberia smiled gently,

"We know what it is though." She smiled,

"Why didn't you mention that SOONER?!" England spat, Siberia giggled.

"You didn't ask earlier, But yes we know what it is." Siberia explained, they all looked at her "The creature is called the Telvoria, it is a creature that resembles a dragon or a snake with wings as it has no legs that is drawn throughout space by hate, our planet had a lot of hate on it. so it was drawn here on extinct. And it's slowly eating away our world by devouring our lands, we know that it doesn't do well over water though because it hasn't tried to destroy the water yet, so if we wanted a safe place I suggest going to the sea." Siberia declared, the other Nations looked at each other,

"I…It can't hurt to try right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning struck the sky; waves carelessly tossed themselves at the edges of the crumbling ports of Shanghai in China, port was breaking, large cracks in the prot. The air around it swirled, churning and throwing smaller boats around, a large steel freighter danced in the waves churning and spitting out more water, clouds began to swirl in the sky creating a funnel

"How do we get on the ship?!" America yelled at the other members of the UN and Siberia as the viewed the ship from the opposite side of the crumbling port from the ship. China shook his head peering over the cliff.

"Siberia!" England yelled making the only girl there yelp and look up. "Where are the other countries we contacted?!" England spat, Siberia shook her head her long white hair swirling around her head.

"They refused to leave! They're not coming, not leaving there people!" she yelled over the roar of the wind.

"That is what we should be doing! Trying to protect our people!" Germany bellowed, Italy Clung to him, shivering.

"No! That's not a good Idea Einstein because the beast Telvorian is unable to destroy a country unless the personification of that country is home!" Japan looked out over the cliff to the churning water bellow.

"Sro All throse other countries… Harve girven them serlves a death srentance." Japan declared.

"We need to get on the ship." America declared France hit his head with his own hand at America's stupidity.

"NO REALLY!?" England spat at America "You know what! If you're the Hero! Then figure out a way to get us on that ship and Save us!" England bellowed America glared at England America towered over England and pointed at the ship

"We run! We need to get on that ship, there's still a port here! We are running across the docks!" America yelled, England clenched his fists.

"That's a horrible Idea you git, the docks are crumbling! We can't make it over with out it toppling over into the sea! And I don't know about you but **I CAN'T SWIM**!" England yelled, instantly regretting that statement he clapped a hand over his mouth America looked confused and patted England on the head.

"Hey it's okay no need to worry when the hero's here!" He declared laughing loudly. England growled something probably along the lines of "Bloody twit"

"Okay aru. We need to get across the docks to get the ship but the problem is… the docks them selves around the size of fifteen lost cities, the ship is docked at the right side of the dock, and were at the left side Aru." China declared

"Couldn't we go around?" Russia asked, China snarled a little and glared at the Russian.

"No Unless you want a swim in the harbor Aru!" China yelled a loud creak and a swoosh echoed a large part of the harbor disappeared beneath the waves.

"God damn… We need to move… NOW!" Siberia yelled, everyone else turned to look at the Female Russian,

"Why!" England spat at her "I fancy taking my time thank you!" he yelled at her, she pointed at the sky. The large object spiraling from the sky, began to decend, in the form of a scaled creature with large snarling teeth the size of buildings and large gleaming red eyes/

"T-Tevorian…" She yelled. America grabbed England's arm and yanked him away, she turned to the boys "We need to get China on that boat! He's the one that's the least safe here!" Germany picked Italy up and draped him over his shoulder

"Time to go!" Germany yelled and they took of.

The docks as soon as they touched the docks began to bend, up and down the creature began to come down, docks began to crack. England stuck close to America, the creature lurched down whipping it's tail at the city whipping it, China wailed loudly, and clutched his arm.

"Zat 'urt im?!" France yelled as China shook it off before another large lurch sent the sliding across the docks.

"Yes! It's one of his main cities; if it's destroyed he'll be wounded, near mortally!" Siberia yelled however none of them stopped, Canada slowed down a little to run beside China. From under Chinas jacket red blood began to trickle. America looked foreword.

"Keep him going just a little further!" America yelled,

The docks split, and churned the Nine Countries and Siberia were tossed away from each other, another strike to the city made China wail even louder, he collapsed Canada the nation nearest to him, tried as hard as he could to get to him, but was thrown back another strike to the city, France had stood up and was running to him, finally reaching the long haired man, Draping a arm around his shoulders pulling him up and beginning to run again. England had fallen behind, his body getting exhausted; he was running near Siberia now panting.

"Where nearly there… Just.. JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" America bellowed over the sound of the wind, when a tear in the docks suddenly tore its way threw the metal, Catching England and Siberia in its jaws

"England!" America bellowed coming to a screeching halt and turning around to run to the hole in the dock.

"SIBERIA!" Russia roared doing the same, France, Canada Italy, Germany, and Japan stopped.

"No keep going get China to the ship!" America yelled at them, France nodded Canada ran over and helped France carry China to the fret ship.

"Siberia!" Russia yelled looking into the hole, down under the dock, a person resurfaced. Siberia her long wet hair bobbing around her. She looked around.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled, Siberia looked around and gasped diving down beneath the churning surface. Another large lurched the waved turned and tossed. Both England and Siberia where gone beneath the surface.

"N-no… NO! ENGLAND! ENGLAND!" America yelled reaching for the hem of his jacket nearly tearing it off. Russia reached up a hand and placed it onto his shaking his head.

"Nyet… there fine!" He declared, when speak of the devil, Siberia resurface with an unconscious England. A little bit of Blood running down both of there heads, she thrashed about a bit, before disappearing yet again under the waves and then reappearing again.

"R-R-Russia! A-America! H-Help Us!" She wailed, Russia turned to America, snarling.

"I'll lower you down and pull you up. But I'm intrusting the rest to you!" He growled America nodded But Russia grabbed his cheeks and forced America to look at Him.

"If you let her drown I'll destroy you America." America nodded and laid down Russia gripped his feet and began to lower him down, America reached out his hand, to Siberia as he approached them. Siberia Looked up and held England close to her, and held out her hand, the stretched as far as they could, Siberia gasping , England nothing but dead weight.

"R-Reach… reach!" America whispered, Two inches apart.

Siberia kicked harder before

Caught

America grabbed Siberia's Hand and they locked, Siberia was bleeding badly from what they where unsure, her white hair was stained.

"Russia pull!" America yelled up to the great nation who began to pull the three countries up. Slowly, painfully slow. America slid back up to land, and created a footing, Siberia still had a firm grip on England, America gave a final pull and Siberia, and England where heaved over the edge. Siberia still held the Unconscious England close to her, Before America picked him up in a bridle style lift, but he didn't leave the two Russians and waited, Russia helped the bleeding Siberia up,

"T-The City!" Siberia gasped out. The city was ruined, completely destroyed, the creature was however no longer attacking, as China had left the grounds of his country and entered the ship.

"The cities gone we come on! Russia grabbed her hand and all four of them ran away towards the great steel freighter.

Two more feet.

The docks were crumbling, pieces where bent out of order everywhere somewhere along the way Russia had lost his scarf his bare neck looked odd and out of place. Texas was cracked,

One more foot

The sky was churning, the beast was starting to retreat, as we ran across the docks, America was shaking, and England's body limping his arms

Time.

They reached the bridge to the ship and began to climb; At the top of the ship Italy met them, Germany close behind. As they climed up the stairs reaching the top of the stair case, Germany offered to carry England But America turned his body shielding England.

"I need a bed room…" America hissed, Germnay nodded

"Ja, This way!" he and America went of, Italy looked the helm where a very confused looking Japanese man stood he swallowed

"There here take of Japan!" Italy called, Japan looked up shocked and nodded, before beginning to do something. Siberia ran off,

"Siberia!" Russia yelled after her as she tore off, quickly followed by Russia and Italy.

"W-Where… Where's China!" She gasped, as the two men followed her.

"He's in the door with a cross labeled on it!" Italy directed her, the first door on the left bore the symbol and she threw her self inside.

"China!" She declared, Canada looked up,

China lay on a bed his shirt had been removed, large welts, gashes and chunks where missing from his skin. Blood stained his chest, his arm mangled, breathing erratic. The monitor next to him showed a feeble heart beat. Canada was bent over him, sewing up some of the wounds.

"ZAnk Gooodness" France declared, in seeing Russia and Siberia. Siberia stepped inside the roomm

"H-He won't… Won't stop bleeding." Canada whimpered Siberia removed her soaked coat, and approached the bed.

"Let me help." She declared France nodded "I need some gauze, and something to clean it with." France handed it to her and they began to work Canada used a steady hand slowly but surly stitching China up, as Siberia began to clean the largest wound with the cleaning substance.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

His heart beat was still steady. They felt it, the ship began moving, slowly out of the haubor, China was sweating,

"Italia! kan you 'eep im clam?" France asked, As China flinched Italy nodded franticly and shuffled into the room going to china and beginning to talk. About nothing in particular, just talking

Beep….Beep…..Beep….Beep

Chinas heart rate became irregular and slow, his breathing was raspy, his eyes opened and he looked up at Italy, Canada and Siberia.

"K-Keep them…" Chian began, before his eyes closed again.

Beep…..

The last beep echoed threw the metal room, China lay motionless his chest no longer breath.

"C-China-san?" Italy whispered confused, as China ceased to talk.

"no…" France muttered, Siberia had frozen, her limbs shaking.

"no… NO! CHINA!"

**Ha, ha Left you on a bit of a cliff there. So how'd you like it? please let me know, Also rating has changed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No…!" Siberia snapped the little Italian shivered and looked up large tears blossoming in his eyes; France didn't respond and continued to shake his head eyes wide, Canada had a hand on Chinas pulse; Russia's face was void of color.

"Italy! Cradle his head. Russia raise his feet." Siberia or Russia grabbed the black haired nation's feet and resting them easily on his shoulders Italy's arms were shaking. "France get an AID, Canada help me!" Siberia lent over China, and plugged his nose then locked lips with him, puffing in air, and then repeating the action. Canada immediately after began to press his clenched hands into China's chest.

"Come on! Come on China!" Canada growled there gritted teeth. France was franticly rummaging around in the cupboards.

"Thirty! Siberia!" Siberia did another two breaths, Canada continued with compressions counting them aloud in French.

"There iz no AID!" France yelled,

Over and over and over Canada and Siberia preformed CPR on China every set of compressions France and Canada switched, Italy continued to speak to China, Russia was silent his breathing was nearly louder then Italy's voice.

….

Nothing.

"Keep going! Where going to keep going till zhis bastard wakes up." France snapped, Siberia breathed twice more into china and Canada did compressions. Thirty compressions later, and Siberia lent down one breath…

….BEEP…beep…..beep

A breath brushed Siberia's cheek.

"China! CHINA!" Siberia wailed, her long white wet hair stuck to her face and to Chinas face. Canada exiled for the first time in what seamed like forever Italy was crying large tears fell out of his eyes Russia's arms were trembling. Siberia was trembling she collapsed beside Chinas chest, which slowly rose and fell gently and deeply.

"We have to get him stable. Siberia…" Canada stated turning to France who nodded, Siberia Pushed her self off the table and stumbled towards Canada and France.

"Five hours… and he's stable..." Canada gasped China lay on the bed his chest heaving his breathing raspy. Siberia's Hair was still wet, sweat plastered her forehead France collapsed beside a napping Italy in a chair his long blonde hair tussled, sweaty, uneven and ragged.

"S-Siberia, You're going to catch cold." Canada breathed out. Siberia looked up but didn't respond.

"He iz not going to be awake for a… a w-while…Some… some one should stay here… and…and watch over him" France stuttered Siberia reached up and brushed Chinas long black hair of his forehead. "Not Siberia." France declared, Siberia tried to stand in rage but when she stood she nearly toppled over.

"W-Why not! I'm f-fine! I can look af…after China!" Siberia whined, Russia was at her shoulder holding her by the shoulders. She pushed him of off her and stood as straight as she could.

"Veee!" Italy yawned looking up. "I-I'll look after China." Italy declared France gestured at him

"Z-Zere… Italy will look after China." France breathed out. Siberia clenched her fists. Arms shaking Russia looked down at China then up at Siberia.

"Siberia you are no goo'd to im if you are near deeth…" Siberia's shoulders dropped and she turned to Russia.

"'e is right my dear." France declared Canada was passed out asleep in the corner of the room.

"Sister you will bunk with me for nov. da?" Russia asked Siberia who hung her head and nodded.

"…F-Fine" Siberia muttered slowly approaching China and leaning down kissing him on the forehead.

"Be well soon" She whispered turning and walking over to Russia who wrapped her arm around his broad shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Soviet…"


End file.
